


No Boy Scout

by HeadmasterFelix, Luttvicithor



Series: Unrelated Stucky Short Fics [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arguing, Bucky Barnes Angst, Choking, Clueless Steve Rogers, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fist Fights, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luttvicithor/pseuds/Luttvicithor
Summary: Bucky and Thor get into a Steve-adjacent pissing contest which leads to a confession of feelings from both Bucky and Steve, but also rejection from Bucky. Steve is sick of being seen as a pure little flower and pushes Bucky to see him as more.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony cracked yet another joke about what a goody-goody Steve is, which really never bothers anyone except, perhaps, Tony. Thor's response was just as typical, something Steve had grown well used to and didn't even really need the truth to comfort him. 

"Not good enough to raise Mjonir, of course. But then again, it takes much more than simply being pure of heart and strong of body," he declares, taking another long drink from his ale.

 

Bucky can't shut up any longer. He's been leaning against the doorframe for over an hour now, still feeling more like an unwelcome guest than a part of the team. But then again this 'team' is nothing like the one he had with Steve back in the day...

"No, what does it take?" he asks sharply, pushing himself off of the wall with his shoulders. "Dedication? The will to serve and protect? Strength of character? A truly magnificent sense for right and wrong?"

 

Steve smiles softly, looking up at Bucky, touched by his loyalty. He doesn't need the defense, but he wouldn't deny that it feels good.

"All traits the Captain possesses, certainly," there's a slight edge to his voice, "but it also requires boundless wisdom, sharpness of wit, and a godlike charm certainly doesn't hurt." He smiles broadly, a look of self-congratulations on his face.

 

"Sharpness of wit?" Bucky snorts. "Boundless wisdom? How the fuck did you end up welding it then?"

 

Thor arches an eyebrow sharply. "Excuse me, mortal? Would you care to rephrase?"

Which, of course, sets Steve on edge. His eyes bounce between the two of them, waiting for one of them to make a wrong move.

 

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you still haven't gotten around to learn _our_ language," Bucky deadpans. "You're not exactly wise or smart, Thor. You're a great guy, I don't think I know you well enough to judge you, but most of the time you're as simple minded as you are pretty. Especially in comparison to Steve."

 

"Bucky..." Steve protests softly. "Come on, that's enough."

"No, let him continue to speak," Thor commands, standing. "If he'd like to defend your honor as if you're some sort of damsel, incapable of doing it yourself, then so be it."

 

"Incapable? He's a better man than all of us together, that's why he never says anything," Bucky growls. His human fist is clenching and unclenching restlessly. "All you guys ever do is make fun of him. It's like this is the 1940s all over again. You're not heroes, you're bullies."

 

"Bucky." It's stronger this time "It's fine. This isn't the 40s, I can handle myself. Stand down."

"Seems your leader has some wisdom after all, newcomer" Thor summons his hammer. "You'd do well to follow his command."

 

Turning towards Steve, Bucky's eyes turn dark. "Well, that's the question. Was that an order, Captain?"

 

"Buck, come on, we're not on the field, I'm not going to order you around."

 

"Good, that's what I needed to know." His gaze locks onto Thor again and he nods at the hammer. "Are you scared of me or are you incapable of winning a fight with words, you godlike charmer?"

 

Steve just sighs and rubs his forehead.

"My _wisdom_ tells me that efficiency is the better route here. And also that you have a difficult time understanding the sensible."

"Oh, Thor, now come on. That's uncalled for."

 

"It's okay, he feels like I insulted him so he returns the favour, I can deal with that." He's so fucking sick of the other Avengers thinking he's just another normal human, maybe with a robo-arm but not nearly as strong as them. "All he's gotta do is apologize for belittling you and I'll shut up."

 

"Belittling? I merely spoke the truth. Rogers is not worthy of ruling Asgard. It's no fault of mine if you take offense to the truth, and I certainly make no apology for such." His grip on his hammer tightens.

 

"Well, I guess I just spoke the truth as well. The ruler of Asgard is an idiot."

 

"Speak to me that way again, mortal. We'll see how well that goes for you." He takes a step towards Bucky.

 

"Speak to him that way again and you will regret it." Bucky holds his ground without a hint of hesitation, taking a step forward as well.

 

"Okay, this is getting out of hand," Steve speaks up.

"Seriously, the testosterone in this room is so thick I think I might drown in it," Natasha adds.

"Restrain your charge and there will be no need for it to get out of hand, Rogers. If you are as true of a wise ruler as he would claim, that should be no trouble for you." Thor stands taller.

 

Bucky's eyes flash towards Steve once more but he's not asking for permission. There's no submission in his look, even though it's filled with devotion. No, he's wordlessly telling Steve to back off because things are going to get ugly.

 

"Both of you need knock it off right now," he stands up and essentially turns on his commanding presence. "I'm not going to tell you twice."

Thor laughs. "Are you trying to command _me_? You'd do well to speak that way only to those... _below_ you, Captain."

 

And really, he would do anything for Steve. Anything. But this... Bucky just uses his left hand and gives Thor a slap to the face. Not a hit with his fist, not tackling him, just that incredibly forceful slap for being rude.

 

Everyone in the room cringes except for Thor and Steve, and Thor decides without thought how entirely unacceptable that action is. He returns the violence with drastically more force, striking Bucky right in the gut with closed fist, pulling his punch only some.

 

Yeah, that does hurt. But fuck it, he's felt worse. Bucky gasps for air after pushing himself out of the wall but he's nowhere close to retreating. Instead, he just pulls out his gun in one smooth motion and fires against the ceiling which causes an enormous metal panel to come down onto the god.

 

That gets everyone in the room on alert, but they're still deferring to Steve.

"Bucky! Stand down!" He takes a step forward, getting ready to physically intervene.

Thor shakes it off, although it takes a moment, and he's considerably more pissed.

 

That moment is all Bucky really needs. He's used to fighting for his life and he's used to fighting dirty so within the blink of an eye, his metal hand is on Thor's neck and he crushes him against the wall and more importantly, his gun is pointed on Thor's groin. "You sure you don't wanna apologise, blondie?

 

And in just as short of an instant, Steve is there, pressing a hand to each man's chest, but he's looking straight at Bucky. "Stand down. That it not a request, sergeant. This is over, stand down before I have to make you." His voice is calm, but certainly not without edge.

 

Bucky squeezes Thor's throat once more but then he pulls away, looking at Steve with an unreadable expression. "Yes, Captain," comes the almost automatic response. He puts his gun back and turns away but he's visibly still bursting with aggressive energy.

 

"Out, now," he commands, putting his hand on the back of Bucky's shoulder. He guides his friend out of the room, and as soon as the door is shut behind them he starts in. "What the hell was that?!"

 

It's hard to stay calm when all you wanna do is crush someone's skull in. Buck's eyes are blazing with anger when he looks at Steve but he doesn't say anything, just stares and wills his blood to stop boiling.

 

"Bucky! Honestly, what's going on with you? All of that was completely unnecessary. Who cares what they think, Thor especially? That was totally out of line," he scolds.

 

"I do!" Bucky snaps. "You're the reason I'm even here, for all I care those assholes could go to hell. And no one talks this way about my captain. It's unacceptable, you deserve so much better!"

 

This feels good, having Bucky so worked up in his defense. It feels like 70 years ago and brings back a lot of old feelings. He knows it isn't right, though, and he tries not to let it influence him. "You need to get your attitude in check," he says as he plants a finger on Bucky's chest, holding his gaze. "Those are my teammates, you can't just go starting fights."

 

Now that hurts and it shows on Bucky's face. " _Your teammates_ , huh? And what am I?"

 

"My brother." His answer is immediate and serious, expression unyielding despite how awful it makes him feel to see Bucky hurt.

 

Brother. Somehow that word hurts, too, but in a totally different way. "Yeah well, brothers are allowed to stand up for each other, are they not?"

 

"Of course they are." His finger drops, tone goes soft. "But you... You can't do it like that, Buck, we're both already on thin ice. We can't afford to be prideful like that." And then, with a scoff, he shakes his head. "Who am I kidding? I would've done exactly the same if someone had talked about you like that."

 

That admission makes him smile ever so slightly. "I know." Bucky shrugs and turns away, resisting the want to touch Steve. "They are all prideful, arrogant assholes. I mean, did you see the look on his face when I managed to pin him?"

 

Thinking about it makes his cock twitch despite its softness. He clears his throat. "Yeah. Yeah, I mean, sort of. I was pretty focused on you. And, hey, Nat and Barton aren't so bad, at least," he offers with a smile, steering away from the subject that makes his feelings far too complicated.

 

"No, but they never say anything either. Nor do they call the shots, like, ever. You're the fucking team leader, they owe you respect!" Bucky still feels angry and slams his metal fist against the next wall, leaving a considerable dent.

 

"Bucky!" Steve scolds again. "If you need an outlet, we can go down to the training room and work it out together, but seriously you've gotta stop busting up the place."

 

"Not like Stark doesn't have the money," Bucky murmurs grumpily. "Fine, let’s do some sparring." He grins and winks. "You're just going to lose again."

 

 _Counting on it_ , which he instantly thinks is an odd thought to have, and tries to shake it off. He leads the way down to the first sub-basement and into one of the large, empty training rooms. The lights turn on automatically as they enter.

 

Bucky doesn't waste any time, the second the door closes behind them he grins and jumps Steve, desperate to work off his anger.

 

Steve isn't easily taken down by anything, not even the Winter Soldier with far too much aggression to work out. Their superhuman endurance makes this drag out forever, but without the same emotion as Bucky, he's got a lot less to keep him going and starts to tire just a little quicker. He's also at a disadvantage, Bucky with his metal arm, and Steve without his shield.

 

It ends with Bucky on top of him, the metal hand wrapped around Steve's throat, pressing ever so slightly. "Do you give up, Cap?" He pants and smirks.

 

Steve wraps his legs around Bucky's hips and tries to twist and force him off, but it's really no use. Still, though, he has to persist. "This isn't over yet, Barnes." And okay, it really is, but Steve isn't ready to surrender.

 

"No?" Buck tightens his grip and cuts off more of Steve's airflow. "Do you really wanna make me take you out?"

 

White heat pulses through Steve's chest and straight to his cock at the feeling, the words, the tone. He's not even aware of how hard he's getting, pressed up against Bucky like this, but it's impossible to overlook his arousal. A flurry of mixed emotions makes him freeze, unable to make an answer pass his lips.

 

Bucky freezes as well as he feels his _brother's_ cock kick up like that. There's a darkness in his gaze that makes him squeeze harder, makes him push. "Give up, now!" he demands roughly.

 

And now he knows he doesn't want to, but it's got nothing to do with pride. Still, he forces himself. "I surrender," the reluctance is clear in his voice, and he doesn't continue, doesn't make any motion to insist that Bucky gets off of him.

 

Immediately, Bucky lets go and, shocked by his own depraved thoughts, he gets up with a sharp push, slightly paler than before. "Y-you okay?"

 

Steve nods, because he thinks he is, but he's also not sure the want coursing through him qualifies him as okay. He's flushed, breathing heavily, and he's not sure his jeans conceal as much as he'd really like them to. He sits up, props himself on his elbows, and tries to force words. "You, um... feel better?"

 

Looking down at the bulge behind Steve's fly, Bucky hates himself. "Yeah, I do," he mutters absently, turning away to get rid of the ideas running through his brain. "Fuck."

 

He takes the opportunity of what amounts to privacy to readjust himself, and then gets to his feet. "You don't really look like you feel better, Bucky."

 

"Well, you don't look like we fought, you look like we fucked," he snaps.

 

That makes him go red with embarrassment and he stares, shocked and at a loss. "I... I don't... We didn't... How would we even..." His brows furrow helplessly.

 

"Yeah, I know." Bucky can't lie to him though. He turns around, rock hard and helplessly aroused himself. "You don't and we didn't. Forget about it," he whispers.

 

That makes him all the more helpless. This whole damn thing is hopelessly confusing. "We... We _can't_."

 

Buck's face hardens. "I know! You're the one who got hard from me choking you, what do you want me to say here?"

 

The emotion behind Bucky's words finally pushes him to think more clearly. "I... Look," he gets ready to admit, "I... If it... If we could, I... I would want to. But... But we're both men, and that doesn't leave a lot of..." Steve sighs, frustrated. "We can't. It doesn't work that way."

 

"That doesn't leave a lot of what?" Frowning, Bucky wonders if Steve is only talking about moral difficulties.

 

More confusion. "... The... configur-... How do... I know you've had more sex than I have. How do you not understand that that can't work with us?"

 

Bucky blinks. "For real? It's called anal sex, Stevie."

 

"It's- what?!" He can figure out what the word means easily enough, but the concept is... "Who... But why... How did someone even figure that out..." He sighs and draws in a deep breath, trying not to get hung up on the unimportant things right now. "Is that how gay men typically... Is that how they make it work?"

 

Bucky laughs but there's not much humour in it. "Hands, mouths, asses, pretty much, yeah. But you're not gay, are you?"

 

"I don't think so. Women are attractive. But you're not gay either," he assumes.

 

"No, I'm bi. And seven ways fucked up," Bucky explains with another dry snort. At least his arousal is going down. "I figured you'd... I don't know, everything about you is perfect. And then Peggy..."

 

"I did love Peggy, I'm not perfect, and even if I were that's no reason I couldn't be gay. Or bisexual. Or whatever else. And it sure as hell isn't a reason I couldn't love you." His voice is stern, that precise tone he uses whenever Bucky says something self-deprecating and he tries to set him straight.

 

"I already know you love me, Cap." Bucky smiles and it's a quite painful expression to watch. "And I've been crazy about you my whole life but that doesn't mean we should. I'm... I'm broken, I'm not relationship material."

 

"Like hell you're not. For me, at least." Strong words, coming from him. "You're not broken, Buck. You've gone through hell and back, but you're not broken. And if you mean that, that you've been crazy about me my whole life..." He shakes his head, "We've got a second chance. Don't let it go."

 

"That's not what I meant, Steve." Bucky's voice softens. "I've been broken long before the war happened. I'm not normal when it comes to... well, sex, I guess. I've never been."

 

"What... What does that mean, not normal when it comes to sex? This isn't about being bisexual, is it?"

 

"No, it's not." Bucky steps closer, not really sure why he's risking everything by showing Steve who he really is. With eyes dark as the night, he puts his hand right underneath Steve's chin onto his vulnerable throat and forces him down. "It's about this."

 

Steve absolutely lets him, perhaps too trusting, perhaps simply wanting this as much as Bucky. He tilts his head up, giving more access, and swallows hard, making his adam's apple bob against the other man's hand. "Control? Subjugation?" Steve holds eye contact as he asks

 

"Power. Winning. Danger. And yes, dominance and submission. Absolute control," Bucky explains quietly. He cuts off enough of Steve's air to make it impossible for the captain to speak, waiting for him to struggle.

 

He clasps his hand over Bucky's wrist, holding at first, and then pulling, and then pulling harder, earnestly trying to get him off. Admittedly, it takes a while, but his lungs are becoming desperate for air.

 

Immediately, Bucky's body reacts and he gets an erection once more. He waits until he can see that Steve is about to lose his vision, then he lets go and drops him to the floor, right in front of his hard-on that is leaking into his black jeans.

 

He gasps for air and brings his hand up to his throat, trying to sooth the flesh there. When he looks back up, Bucky's arousal is impossible to miss, but he quickly brings his gaze fully up to his face. "Has... has it always been like this? Even before?" _Is this really what you were doing with the women you picked up?_

 

"Always," Bucky mutters, his expression unreadable. "It's not like I... I mean, I had normal sex but you know..."

 

"But it wasn't good?" For some reason, Steve is staying on his knees, eye level with Bucky's hips. His fist flexes as he resists the urge to touch his leg, or thigh, or...

 

"Yeah. That's why I never settled for anything or anyone." They could cut the tension between them with a knife, really.

 

"I... I think I could..." he's too distracted to finish his thought. "Jesus, Bucky, that really was a huge turn-on for you, wasn't it?"

 

Turning away, Bucky just shrugs. "I guess, yeah."

 

"I like it," he admits confidently. "I mean, I like seeing you so worked up, so wanting. You know I used to watch you pick up girls? It was just for that look in your eyes, that growing lust. I love it."

 

"See, that's the problem. You love me, Steve, I get it. But if you like it because of me instead of liking it on your own... I'm a monster and I'd be ruining you." He smiles, sad but with a sense of resignation. "Just know that I love you, too, okay?"

 

"... Ruining me?" With a huff, Steve gets back to his feet. "This pedestal you've got me on is starting to get me real... real... peeved," is the adjective he decides on, which really doesn't help his case any.

 

Bucky sighs softly and smiles, shaking his head. Yeah, there's no way he's right for Steve. Without another word, he just leaves the room and goes to get some air.

 

Irritated, or perhaps sick of this shit would be better ways to describe his feelings about being Mr. Purity, he groans, angry and frustrated in more ways than one, and takes off for his apartment alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky keeps acting like nothing happened. Why should he, really. The topic has been dealt with and he's never going to talk about it ever again.

 

The whole thing sits under Steve's skin and gnaws at him relentlessly, and every stupid little comment anyone else makes about his goodness, his purity, how old fashioned he is, it all gets added to the fire. They're all quite careful not to be what anyone else would consider offensive, but it still gets Steve to a boiling point. Days into this storm going on inside of his head, when some of the group starts speculating on his virginity, he just about loses his cool. Abruptly, he stands and leaves the room, not-quite-slamming the door behind him.

 

Bucky, who hadn't participated, goes after him, giving everyone a judgemental look. "Steve, wait."

 

"Sorry, can't, I'm late for a den meeting or a prayer group or whatever the hell else you think I do in my spare time," his voice has a serious edge to it and he keeps walking away.

 

Rolling his eyes, Bucky catches up to him. "Come on, don't be like that. Everyone knows you're badass."

 

"Everyone knows I'm good in a fight and they respect my ability to lead." He stops and exhales heavily as he looks at Bucky, irritation written all over his features. "I'm not cool. I know I'm not cool, and that doesn't bother me, but... but..." A frustrated grunt. "I hate the way all of you talk about me. It feels wrong, it doesn't feel like who I am. But then they say all this stuff that _is_ me, and I feel like... I don't even know what to think! I do help old ladies cross the street, I am a terrible liar, I spend my weekends leading support groups and prayer groups down at the VFW. I... I _am_ a virgin. But so what? You've all got your heads too far up your asses to see anything but the golden boy you've decided I am. And that includes you!"

 

"Tell me something you feel bad about," Bucky suggest calmly. "When's the last time you weren't that _golden boy_?"

 

"I get angry and vengeful and wrathful just like everyone else, Buck. Like right now, I'm trying real hard not to take you down just to demonstrate. I wanna hurt you for the sole purpose of shoving down your throat the fact that I'm capable of something that destructive. But I definitely don't feel bad about it."

 

"You wanna hurt me?" Bucky scoffs with disbelief. "I get it, you're angry. But would you really do that?"

 

"Well, as your friend that would be especially wrong, and as your commanding officer that would be a complete abuse of power," he sounds as if he's considering, but then suddenly he's slamming Bucky against the wall with the weight of his whole body, forearm coming up under his chin and pressing into his throat. He holds eye contact, challenging.

 

Getting the breath knocked out of him, Bucky coughs, immediately pushing back because it's so ingrained into his whole being to fight. But he doesn't put a lot of strength into it, chuckling softly. "You wanna get your ass kicked again, Cap?"

 

"You had the upper hand last time, all that anger? I don't think it's gonna go nearly so well this time." And taking a cheap shot, especially for him, he knees Bucky right in the solar plexus, eyes hard as he watches the pain on his friend's face. "I'm no boy scout."

 

Buck gasps, shocked and in pain, feeling said anger rising in himself again. "Fuck, Steve, what the hell?!" He pushes back once more, much harder this time. "Do you wanna piss me off, too?"

 

Steve has to put concentrated effort into keeping the pin now with Bucky actually trying to break it. "Depends. Did you get the message or am I gonna have to keep teaching?"

 

"I got it," Bucky snarls, his irritation obvious in his voice now.

 

Steve backs down, anger slowly ebbing away. "You don't get to decide how broken or how perfect I am. And you sure as hell don't get to use it as an excuse to... to..." _Break my heart_ is what's on the tip of his tongue, but instead he goes for, "hurt me."

 

"Hurt you? I'm trying **not** to hurt you, you stubborn idiot." Bucky pushes against Steve's chest, sending him backwards. "It's not all about you, okay?! Fine, I won't tell you how perfect you are but you're not allowed to tell me I'm _not broken_ , either!"

 

The returned violence works Steve right back into the same huff he was in, but he doesn't retaliate just yet. "Trying not to hurt me? What the hell did you think was gonna happen, Bucky? Telling me you love me and then feeding me some bull about how I'm too pure to be with?! **That fucking hurts**."

 

"Well, then lemme rephrase!" Bucky is on Steve again in a heartbeat, slamming him into the next wall. " **I'm** too fucked up to be with!"

 

He grunts, fire in his eyes as he hold Bucky's gaze. "And I don't get any kinda say, huh? Because I couldn't possibly empathize? Because I've never been there? Because you think I don't see what you went through and who you are now? Get the hell over yourself."

 

It's like something inside Bucky snaps. So Steve is angry he won't allow himself to be with him? Fine, he'll show him what it means to be in love with a monstrous fuck up. 

Without holding back even a little bit, Bucky slaps the Captain's face. Over and over, delivering bone crushing hits from both sides. "Shut up! You wanna have a say in this you shut up and take my fucking cock down your throat until you gag and choke on it!" Each word is emphasised with another degrading slap.

 

Steve... isn't fighting this like he probably should be. He curls a hand in Bucky's shirt and pushes, but it's not hard, and his grip is holding them together probably more than his arm is attempting to separate them. It'll be a long time before he thinks about it, before he pieces together if he wanted this, or if he just wanted anything that would make Bucky want him back, so for now he's just determinedly taking the abuse, refusing to show weakness despite how it's very much breaking him down inside.

 

With a shove to Steve's shoulders, Bucky brings him to his knees, his best friends swollen, bruised cheeks and the split lip making his cock almost rip apart his pants. "Suck, golden boy," he orders with a growl.

 

He's got absolutely no idea what's come over himself, or Bucky for that matter, but his motions are automatic as he works to free Bucky's cock from its confines. It's just as gorgeous as he's been imagining in his fantasies all week long, and he wants it desperately even if he's got no idea what he's doing. He's never done this before, never had it done to him, only seen it done once and that was by accident. He hesitates a moment, not from disobedience but rather pure uncertainty, but then finally moves forward to wrap his lips around the head of Bucky's cock and sink down an inch or two.

 

"Cute but not enough if you wanna be with me," Buck snarls sharply and grips Steve's head, forcing him down all the way without mercy.

 

Steve's eyes go wide, helpless, scared, and he's quite sure the human body is built to take this even less than anal. He grips hard but uselessly at Bucky's thigh.

 

He lets go again after a few seconds but only to let Steve breathe once.

 

As Bucky is buried deep inside him again, Steve swallows by reflex, his body trying to clear the obstruction but also causing waves of grip down his length. He curls his fingers harder, but isn't quite ready to fight for mercy.

 

And Bucky isn't ready to grant him mercy, either. He just starts to fuck Steve's mouth and throat, his cock twitching every time his friend gags, chokes or tears up.

 

Which is basically constantly, and if it weren't for his obscene levels of pride and dedication, he would have given up almost immediately. Although the more Bucky goes on, the less sure he becomes that he even _could_ stop this if he wanted to. If he needed to.

 

Suddenly, Bucky stills and with a grunt, he unloads his climax into Steve's mouth, having pulled back just enough so the Captain has to taste his release.

 

The taste is unpleasant, and the texture even more so. He gags again as he swallows it down and brings a hand up to wipe away the slowly dripping blood, falling from the split lip made so much worse.

 

"There. Happy now?" Bucky sounds weak and his face already shows that he hates himself for doing that to Steve but he holds his ground, trying hard not to apologize.

 

He can unpack everything that's overwhelmingly fucked up about this whole situation later. For now, he shoves it aside and just shakes his head, set solidly on his goal of making intimacy with Bucky work. "No, not really." A pause. "I've never done this before, but I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to get something, too." And somehow, he's definitely hard.

 

In surprise, (because really, what the fuck, Steve?) Bucky blinks. "What... what do you want?" And yes, the fact that Steve has an erection definitely adds to his confusion.

 

Steve gets to his feet, although they're shaky and he's now realizing that his whole body is exhausted from the effort and the strain. He watches Bucky for a minute as he searches his thoughts, and then just laughs and shakes his head again. "I honestly have no idea."

 

Fuck, why does Steve have to have this effect on him? Bucky swallows and brushes his hand over the Cap's cheek. "I guess I could tell you that you did a pretty impressive job, taking a face fuck like that. Or that I really wanna kiss you now." He reaches out and cups Steve's erection through his pants.

 

The words are a good start, but his hand... Steve groans and lets his head fall back against the wall behind him and brings his hands up, steadying himself by grabbing onto Bucky's shoulders. "Yes. Yes, yes, just- just like that. Just your hand, like that, please." He rocks his hips, rutting against Bucky mindlessly.

 

Stunned once more by what only his touch seems to be doing, Bucky gives him what he asks for. He can't help himself though, he has to kiss his Captain.

 

He's all hunger and want as he kisses back, moaning sweetly and wrapping his arms around Bucky's neck loosely. It doesn't take him long like this, pouring himself into intimacy with his best friend, his brother, his _everything_ , if he were to really admit it. The movements of his hips become swiftly more erratic, less coordinated, until finally he cries out against Bucky's lips and stills, making a complete mess of his jeans.

 

Licking over the wound in Steve's lip, Bucky pulls away, pupils blown just like his mind. "Fuck, Cap..."

 

Now his legs are definitely weak. He holds onto Bucky for support as he tries to regain his bearings. "I love you," he whispers.

 

And just like that, Bucky starts crying, sobbing helplessly and burying his face in Steve's shoulder as they lean against the wall together.

 

Steve wraps his arms around his friend, holding him close as he lets himself go. "I've got you. I’ll always have you, nothing will ever separate us again."

 

"I still don't fucking deserve you," Bucky whispers but he's clinging to Steve's messy shirt.

 

He knows there's no arguing that, not directly, not yet, so he spins it around entirely. "I don't deserve to be without you. I need you, Buck."

 

"I need you, too." He sniffs and wipes his face, looking up with a very worried expression on his usually so hard features. "I'm sorry? About what I did?"

 

"Maybe a little more warning next time, and a bit of negotiation," he smiles warmly. "Now take me home, will you? I need a change of... well, everything."

 

Bucky grins and that and a second later, he has Steve in his arms, bridal style. "Like this?" His eyes are sparkling.

 

"Buck!" He laughs but protests. "No, put me down."

 

"Nope, not gonna happen." Bucky's voice is warm and affectionate and he kisses Steve once more, carrying him to their apartment inside the Stark Tower.

 

Steve huffs, but it's not all that serious. "Well if we're doing this now, what're we gonna save for our wedding night," he jokes. And then swallows awkwardly and avoids eye contact, because that was probably a really stupid thing to say.

 

Bucky keeps grinning from one ear to the other and leans close to whisper. "Our wedding vows of course. I love you, too."

 

Steve's heart melts entirely, and he doesn't utter a single complaint more all the way home.


End file.
